


You Did What Now?

by MelodicMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But just barely, Demons, I'm bad at tagging things, Keith wtf, M/M, Prompt for a friend, Summoning a Demon, a little fluff at the end, klance, magic school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMuse/pseuds/MelodicMuse
Summary: Keith and Lance somehow accidentally (not really) summon a demon from hell and have to exorcise it. Oh, did I mention that they're in the middle of Saturday school while it happens? Whoops-





	You Did What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever, and it's klance too. I hope you guys like it, I wrote it for a friend, but she ain't my friend any more lmao. The ritual is very vague, I'm so sorry! Anyways, please enjoy.

   Lance didn't sign up for this shit. Here he was, at the academy on a weekend. All because Sir Keefs-a-lot started a fight with him. That's right-the Red Hot Bitch™ landed them in detention. Of course, everyone knows it's usually Lance who starts the fights, but this time it wasn't!

   Which would explain why he was currently throwing crumpled up paper balls at said boy. He watched as the tension built up in Keith's shoulders, barely holding back a snicker. This is what he gets for throwing hands in the first place.

   Keith finally hand enough, grabbing the papers and tearing them to shreds. "Do you absolutely insist on throwing paper at me like this? What are you, seven?" Keith growled. "On a scale of one to five? Yes!" Lance replied smugly.

   A cough came from the front of the room, causing both boys to turn their heads. Their instructor had just entered the room, but something seemed...off. Lance didn't know if it was just him, but he didn't feel so well anymore.

   Their instructor grinned evilly, opening his mouth to speak. "Well hello boys, it's just so lovely to see you on this beautiful Saturday morning! Seeing as how neither of you know how to act around each other, I've planned an eventful day today!" Lance paled at the same time that Keith gulped.

   Their instructor opened the door once more, waving at the two to follow him. Keith rose first, looking back at Lance sheepishly who only offered a meek shrug. Lance and Keith hesitantly shuffled behind their instructor, avoiding each other's gaze.

   They soon arrived to the exam rooms when Lance found himself chuckling nervously. "Uh..why are we here of all places? This is where we practice and test our magical skill. What could we possibly be doing here?"

   "Excellent question Lance! You two will have a mission to accomplish." The instructor spoke, his tone mischievous. "And what would that mission be?" Keith asked, quirking his eyebrow.

   Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Look professor, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but that's definitely not gonna happen."

   "Lance is right, for once-" Keith was cut off by an offended gasp and a, "HEY!" Keith ignored Lance, continuing to speak with their instructor. "Look, we've obviously learned our lesson seeing as how we are forced to be here on a Saturday. There isn't a need to do any of this Sir."

   Suddenly, Lance and Keith were being shoved in the exam room with the door slammed in their faces. The sound of the lock being turned resonated through the classroom. "You must be able to create a portal to the field where I will be awaiting your arrival. Have fun!"

   As their teacher walked away, Lance and Keith looked at each other exasperatedly. Twin groans of frustration rang through the silence.

   "This is definitely not happening. I specialize in ice, not transportation! Who does he think he is?! He's not my mama! Keith are you just gonna sit there and-Keith what are you doing?!" Lance screamed, watching as Keith flipped through the pages of his pocket spell book. "Oh no no, please, not the pocket book. Just, what are you even doing?!"

   Keith smirked, flipping through the pages faster and faster. "Oh nothing, just looking for a way to make this more interesting. Where is it, where is it... Aha! Here you are!" Keith began chanting to himself in tongues, gradually piquing Lance's curiosity. "What are you doing Keith?"

   Keith slammed the book shut, looking up at Lance with glazed eyes. "Oh nothing, just a little something." Lance rolled his eyes again, "Just a little something? Honestly-wait a second..."

   Lance's jaw dropped, a sudden realization striking him as he felt the ground rumbling beneath his feet. "Keith you did not just do what I think you did-HOLY SHIT YOU DID! KEITH WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE, KEITH!!!" Lance began hyperventilating, merely watching as a portal began to open from the ground. Keith grinned from ear to ear, rubbing his hands together. "It worked!!!!"

   Finally, the ground stood still while Lance grabbed Keith by the hood of his cloak and yanked him back and forth. "THIS ISN'T A GOOD THING KEITH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?! KEITH MAKE IT STOP!!!" Lance screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to shake the insanity out of his companion. Little did he know, the demon rising from the portal behind him had began to advance on him.

   Keith finally looked up, realizing that he did indeed fuck up and holy shit this wasn't his intention, it was about to kill Lance and-"SHIT WATCH OUT!" Keith tackled Lance to the ground, the demon's long, midnight claws barely grazing the Cuban boy's side.

   Lance had stopped breathing. He'd died. He'd been killed by Keith-it was official. "LANCE COME ON, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Keith dragged the boy towards the door, banging on it obnoxiously. "SHIT, IT'S LOCKED! LANCE, COME ON ALREADY!"

   Keith leaned Lance against the door, opting to smack him in the face a couple times. Lance fell back limply, landing a few inches away from the door handle. The next thing the two boys knew, a fist was punching through the small space between Lance's head and the doorknob.

   Lance had never moved so fast in his life. He leaned away, waiting for the demon to move his hand before diving for the opening. He jammed his arm through, reaching the lock and throwing it open. Lance bashed into the door, grabbing Keith by the wrist and hauling ass.

   Lance growled angrily. "Keith I don't know what the fuck you were thinking back there, but now we gotta exorcise this damn thing and I am not doing it alone!" Keith snapped back immediately, "Of course you're not doing it alone! It's not like you're smart enough to do it in the first place-" "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"

   Keith clicked his tongue. Lance wasn't necessarily wrong. He just didn't want to admit it. "Well how do you suppose we do this Einstein?!" Lance jabbed at Keith. "I have no idea! I've never exorcised a demon before!"

   The two kept running through the halls, skidding to a stop in front of the library. "Do you think they have any books about this type of thing?" Lance inquired, looking at Keith cautiously. "Well...only one way to find out."

   Keith ran inside with Lance close behind. They both ran through the shelves, ripping books out and tearing through the pages. "I FOUND IT!!!" Lance yelled from the other side of the library.

   He and Keith both ran towards each other, smacking into one another. They took a moment to revel in the pain. Keith scoffed, snatching the book from Lance's grasp.

   His eyes skimmed through hastily, widening as he read. "Perfect! Okay so this is going to take time and patience, but we can make it work! First we'll need some salt, a holy bible and cross, and some holy water." Lance groaned in response. "This is gonna be a while."

   Half an hour and _many_ run-ins with the demon later, Lance and Keith found themselves lugging all the items to the exam room where they first summoned the demon.

   Keith quickly grabbed the cross, the holy water, and the salt. "Now, we wait." The demon had been hot on their trail, so they wouldn't have to wait for long until it showed back up.

   There was growling throughout the hall as the demon stalked closer, picking up speed. "Lance, I need you to distract it while I get the ritual ready." Lance screeched, shaking his head vigorously, "You're kidding me! I'm not getting myself killed!"

   Keith rolled his eyes, placing a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder. "I need you to trust me. Just this once Lance. I won't let you die, I promise." Lance took a deep breath before looking up at Keith with determination. "Okay, fine...I think I can do it."

   Keith thanked him quietly, readying his supplies. Lance had turned and come face to face with the creature. He almost yelled out, but he held it in. He had to be brave. This demon needed to be stopped.

   Lance ran to the far side of the room, luring the demon with chants and other mocking noises. "Here kitty kitty kitty, come see Lance!" God-he was definitely going to die, screw what Keith said. The demon hissed, making his way for Lance. Lance could only cower, curling up into a ball. _'Keith, help me!'_

   Lance heard the demon's ear piercing cry for help and the sizzling of its flesh. He turned to see Keith splashing holy water at the demon, reciting verses from the open bible in his opposite hand. The demon backed away, scrambling towards the portal.

   "Be gone demon! You are not welcome here! I banish you back to whence you came! You are never to appear here again!" Keith's voice rose louder than the demon's screaming. Keith reached into a pouch at his waist, grabbing a handful of salt and sprinkling it around the portal.

   The cries began to quiet as the demon gradually retreated to the portal until he disappeared completely. The portal collapsed in on itself, leaving a gust of wind and a chilling howl behind.

   Lance watched behind Keith, trembling with fear. "Holy shit...Keith..." Lance couldn't believe it. Keith really exorcised the demon. He really did it.

   Lance had no control over his body as he jumped up, tackling Keith in a hug. "Keith!!! You did it, You saved us!!!" Lance laughed happily, nuzzling into Keith's neck involuntarily.

   Keith chuckled to himself awkwardly, still obviously shaken up. He slowly wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, curling around the boy. "Yeah...it's gone now. It's really gone..."

   A few minutes passed by before Lance and Keith realized what they were doing and broke apart. Keith cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. "We should really go tell professor what happened...I think that's enough magic for us for about a week, don't you?"

   "Yeah, I think you're right on that one!" Lance agreed without hesitation. He rushed through the room, brushing past Keith harshly. "Come on already! Our professor is waiting!"

   Keith made a move to follow Lance, but stopped when he heard a mysterious whisper. He looked back where the portal formerly stood, a dark glare placed over his face. He figured that he was just hearing things and turned towards the hall to exit the room. He didn't see the hoof marks left on the ground, following his every step...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I've been contemplating on making a series for this AU...hm..


End file.
